Studying
by ComingAndGoingByBubble
Summary: Elphaba is trying to study for Ozterms, and Galinda wants to play out in the snow. Guess who wins? Gelphie fluff and one shot. Read and review please!


Studying?

**Something I've written when I should be studying for Midterms; which are on Tuesday. Guess Elphaba and I are in similar situations! More bookverse than musical. I was thinking of the book while I wrote this. Take as you will, maybe it is a Gelphie. There are hints of it though…**

**Bubble**

Galinda bounded into her dorm room excitedly to find her roommate Elphaba curled up on her bed with a book. This was not unusual for the blonde, but she couldn't fathom how Elphaba was inside on a day like this. It had finally snowed in Oz, and how late for it too! Galinda had barely conceived that Ozterms where next week and that she should be studying.

But she had more important things to do. Like get Elphaba out of her reading sulks and out into the snow.

"Elphie put the Ozdarned book down right now, and look outside!" demanded Galinda as she moved the curtains and opened up the windows to reveal a winter wonderland of snow and cold breezes.

Galinda stuck her head out of the window, and felt the cold whip of the wind, and snowflakes fell gently from the sky onto her face. She smiled and stuck her head back inside, and turned around to see Elphaba giving her a 'are you crazy' type look with her eyes.

"What?" asked Galinda.

"You're wet," stated Elphaba cringing slightly at the thought.

"It's snowing out Elphie, isn't it wonderful?" gushed Galinda twirling around in her dark brown suede coat.

"No, snow is just water, and there is nothing special about it. For Oz's sake shut the window Galinda, it's too cold out!" snapped Elphaba putting a blanket around her shoulders, and giving Galinda a glare.

"Why are you acting like this?" asked Galinda, "It's fun Elphie!"

"We have Ozterms this Tuesday Galinda, I need to study," replied Elphaba opening her book again.

"What is this studying of which you speak of?" asked Galinda with her hands on her hips. She seemed deadly serious which made Elphaba fear for her sanity even more than she already had.

"Studying is when you review the material that you've learned and are going to be tested on, you have Ozterms too Galinda," reminded Elphaba looking down at the page she was trying to read.

"I don't understand how these teachers expect us to study when all this fun is happening around us. I mean are schools made for torture? Do they like depriving us of our youthful fun?" ranted Galinda wrapping her Shiz shawl around her shoulders and sitting cross-legged on her frilly pink bed.

"I should hope so. And Galinda there is nothing fun about snow!" argued Elphaba angrily flipping the page.

Galinda's eyes suddenly got wide and she started bouncing up and down on her bed. Elphaba tried hard to ignore the bouncing blonde but after a few minutes her patience had gone, and she snapped, "Galinda what in the Unnamed God's name is your problem? Stop bouncing!"

Galinda stopped, and took a breath, "Have you ever been out in the snow? Like ever? Have you ever even seen snow Elphie?"

Elphaba opened her mouth to answer, but she couldn't tell Galinda the truth. It was true she had never seen snow before; she had never experienced the freezing sensation of staying outside in the bitter cold making snow angels, and having snow ball fights. It had never snowed in Quadling Country, or in Munchkinland but Elphaba knew that Galinda had seen snow before. She practically ranted about how this one time her uncle made her an ice sculpture of her one time back in Frottica.

Galinda had moved closer to Elphaba, and she was now perched on the end of her bed.

"You've… you've never really seen snow before Elphie?" she whispered softly, her eyes wide as if this was the latest news of gossip.

"No, I haven't, and I have no intention of doing so because I need to study," replied Elphaba not even looking at the blonde.

In a sudden Elphaba felt the book being ripped out of her hands, and she watched as Galinda grabbed the book, opened the window, and threw the book out of the window and into the snow.

"GALINDA? ARE YOU INSANE?" screeched Elphaba getting up and moving to the window to see that her book had made quite an indent in the three feet of snow on the ground.

"There now you have to go get it so you can study and have some fun in the snow," piped up Galinda smiling.

Elphaba gave Galinda a death stare and simply crossed her bony arms across her flat chest.

"No, Galinda I'm not getting that. Why don't you?"

Galinda simply laughed, "What are you crazy? I'm certainly not going to go out in that amount of snow! That, my dear, is for you!"

Then she sat down on her bed, and watched Elphaba as she huffed, and went out of the dorm room with a long cape on, and her high black boots with striped stockings.

Galinda kept the window open, and saw Elphaba trudging grimly through the waist deep snow with every square inch of her skin covered with her cape, gloves, stockings, and boots. She also wore a black witch's hat on her head.

Finally she got to where Galinda had thrown the book, and she started to dig to find her Animal Sciences book.

"Galinda, I can't believe you made me do this," she mumbled as she finally found the book, got the snow off of it, and threw it back in her dorm and she could only hope that she had hit Galinda with it.

She decided that trying to get her bony body through the window was not a good idea, so she started to make her way to the entrance to the building when a snowball hit her in back.

She turned around with a frown on her face at her attacker, and she was greeted by Galinda's yelp of enthusiasm.

"I got you! Ha-ha I hit you with a snow ball!" sang Galinda with a smile on her face as she raced towards Elphaba in her brown coat, and pink earmuffs with matching mittens, and stopped near the old oak tree that was covered with snow.

She kept on giggling, and she didn't even realize that Elphaba had made her own snowball until it hit her in the face.

Her face stung from the cold and the blow and her mouth slacked open that Elphaba would actually throw a snowball at her.

She blinked, and saw that Elphaba was smirking at her.

Not wanting to be beaten by the green bean, Galinda ran away from her to the nearest heap of snow and began making her own snowballs as fast as she could, seeing as Elphaba was doing the same.

After hours and hours of being outside the girls finally came back to their dorm, cold wet and tired. Elphaba shed off her wet clothes carefully and changed into her dark black nightgown that hung down on her flat chest, and bony hips. Her black hair was pulled over one shoulder, and she glanced at Galinda who was in a pure white nightgown with lace on the edges, and cleared her throat.

"What?" asked Galinda innocently as she turned around to look at Elphie.

"I just wanted to say thank you Galinda. I had a great time in the snow, even if it is water, and I did get somewhat wet," admitted Elphaba with a crooked smile.

Galinda returned the smile, "Well for starters your clothes got wet not you, and besides I knew you couldn't get wet that snow was a spell of mine that Ms. Greyling taught me how to do. I made it snow at Shiz, me!"

Elphaba's mouth opened, and she had to struggle to find words to come to her mouth.

"Well regardless of how the snow came to be here, thank you for throwing a snow ball at me," laughed Elphaba.

Galinda's eyes twinkled as she turned off the lights and got into her bed, "Anytime Elphie, anytime…"

"Galinda?" asked Elphie suddenly.

The blonde switched back on the light, "Yes?"

"I was kidding about Ozterms by the way, they really aren't on Tuesday I just said that as a excuse," admitted Elphaba.

Galinda's head shot up, and she propped herself up on her elbows to look at her roommate.

"Elphie, I knew that. I'm not as dumb as I look. And by the way, I do know what studying is," she smirked and she turned off the lights once more.

A few moments later Elphaba heard her name being called, "Elllllphiiiiiieee!"

"What?" she asked sleepily.

"I might know what studying is but that doesn't mean that I am good at it. Do you think tomorrow you could help me study?" asked Galinda.

"You mean a study date with you?" Elphaba had to bite her lip to keep her laughter contained.

"Sure, whatever," answered Galinda.

"Sure, my sweet, I will gladly help you study," said Elphaba.

"Elphaba?" asked Galinda a while later.

"Hm?" came the muffled response.

Galinda sat up in her bed, and smoothed out her hair, "You know your snow balls were quite sloppy I guess the next time it snows I could help you improve them if you wanted," the blonde nervously said.

"Galinda, are you sure that you're talking about snowballs?" asked Elphaba with a smile.

"Of course Elphie," she scoffed, "What else would I be talking about?" But under the sarcasm was a tone of hope, and she knew that Elphie had noticed.

"Sure Galinda, you can help me with my snowballs," said Elphaba with a grin as Galinda laid back down under covers, "As long as you don't throw my Animal Sciences book out into the snow again…"

THE END

**I should be studying but no I am writing Gelphie fanfiction!**

**Reviews are love!**

**Bubble**


End file.
